


Pure

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Werewolves, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill feels the power</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Pierce" and 100quills prompt "Purity"

"Oh, you poor thing."

"That's horrible!"

"Why that monster chose you…"

They just don't understand. I want to leap out of this bed and explain it to them, but I just don't see the point. They can't possibly understand. I am not tainted. That night, those fangs piercing my fragile skin, that wasn't a corruption. It was a rebirth. I am a new being, pure and powerful. The wolf inside of me is not an enemy, not a foreign taint. It is a part of me, a different form of me. We are a pure form of power and moonlight and strength. We are one, not part human and part beast, but all werewolf.


End file.
